The Addict, The Werewolf and The Vampire
by not.so.new.in.town
Summary: Jen is tired of going to school day after day. But what happens when Embry, Paul and Quil arrive as new students and her best friend doesn t seem to like them. Rated M for future Lemons and Drug Use.
1. Leaving The Rez

A/N: Well here I am with my second fic. My first one wasn't so great but hopefully this one is better. I just want to make a couple of changes to the original twilight story, don't worry its nothing big. I just want to change it so that only Sam and Jake are imprinted and all the parents of the wolves are aware of their child's specialness. Anyways I'll let you get to reading, Hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing toothache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Give Me Novacaine - Green Day

Embry POV

"You can't be serious, you have to be joking. We can not be moving." I stared at my mother with my mouth open, anger building.

"You knew it was a possibility, you knew I was going to the job interview."

"Yeah but I didn't think you would get it." I mumbled loudly.

"Well I did and were moving to Montreal that's final. Your sixteen and until you turn eighteen you follow me." She said as she started loading up and empty box with glasses.

"How long until we move?" I asked on the verge of phasing.

" A week." She said as she backed up slowly.

" I'm gonna go meet up with the guys." I said trying to calm myself. I didn't want to move. Everything was starting to work out.

" I think that's a good idea." I heard her say as I walked out the door.

I starting running trying to strip as I ran, I felt a familiar shiver pass through my body and instead of trying to hold it down I let it free and soon enough I was running on four paws. I let out a loud howl to call my brothers to a meeting.

I was the first to reach the clearing. I waited looking around. I was going to miss the rez. The green, the people. I felt a tear come up to my eyes but then pushed it back, I would be back in less than two years I told myself.

"_Hey Embry" I heard Paul and Jake say first followed by everyone except Sam._

"_What happened Embry." Was the first thing Sam said._

"_I'm moving." I said plainly and it felt like it was only me and Sam there._

"_How long?"_

"_A week."_

"_No way man." Paul chipped in_

" _Fuck that sucks." Quil added._

"_Well who's gonna go with him?" Sam interrupted _

"_What do you mean." I asked_

" _Well we don't know the situation in Montreal so I'm defiantly not sending you alone. What if there's a clan of vampires. I am not taking any chances."_

"_What about the other half of the pack?" I asked_

"_I know this might be hard to believe, but we have the Cullens and I'm sure if we asked them the would help." Sam said but it sounded like it took a lot of effort._

"_I'm in." Paul said followed by Quil._

"_The it's settled, Paul and Quil are going to come with you to Montreal." Sam said and the meeting came to a close._

Me , Paul and Quil walked back to my house after stopping by Sam's to borrow some pants.

"Man this is going to be awesome, Canada's supposed to be really green and open I can't wait to stretch my legs." Paul said

"Do any of you know any French, they speak French there right?" Quil added looking a little worried.

"I'm sure they speak English too dumbass.' I laughed. He looked away thoughtfully.

* * * * *

The move was relatively easy, I guess my mom was just happy that she didn't have hire any movers since me and the guys could pretty much carry anything. Well it was out first day of school, Paul's excited, Embry's kinda nervous which is what can be expected from him and I'm just tired, I wanna get this over with. I want to turn eighteen.

"Fuck School." I muttered as I followed the guys out of the door, time to go to school.

Jen's POV

"Fuck School." I muttered to my self as I got off the bus and headed towards the entrance of Rose Heart High School.

"Hey Jen, Over here." I heard someone call from the office.

"Wow, nice one Michael. First day back and your already in the principals office." I smirked sarcastically to him. Let me describe Michael for you, he's a tall brown hair green eyed teenage boy who I have knows since I was about eight months old. He's probably my best friend even though you wouldn't think it. We don't spend to much time together I guess you could say we don't like to crowd each other, our other friends don't mesh well. But he's always there when I need him.

"Nah I'm just here because they made a mistake in my schedule I have Math twice a day." He smiled and snatched my schedule out of my hands. "Look like we have History together. It's a new teacher by the way and most of the girls are saying he's hot." He laughed, and then tried to look stern. 'Now I want you to pay attention in class so that you're not stuck in this shithole for the rest of you life like some of us." He laughed

"Yeah I'll try." I said as I headed off for English. This year would be better, I promised myself.

A/N: I hope you like it so far. Tell me if I should continue or not.


	2. Cinnamon Hair

N/A: Well hello there to whoever is reading this. I decided to keep writing even though so far I have one review. Hopefully that will change soon. Anyway here is chapter two I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing

* * *

Embry POV

" Looks like me and Quil have history first." Paul said comparing everyone's schedule. "You got English." he said handing me my schedule.

"Yay history, five bucks says that were going to talk about Native Americans and how they were slaughtered in thousands and than the teacher is going to ask us how we feel about it." Quil said sarcastically directing it to Paul.

I laughed and started heading in the way of my English class. I could smell something off in the air but I ignored it. I walked in and found a seat in the back. The class started to fill up but I kept my eyes down on my desk. I could feel them all staring at me because of my size. I decided to take a chance and look up and to this day I still don't regret it. Standing right there at the doorway of the class was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She has long dark brown curly hair with these beautiful green eyes. She had this birthmark on he wrist, a perfect circle. Looked like a moon. She walked in and smiled at me, she seemed trapped by my gaze or maybe I was the trapped one. I guess she realized what she was doing because he cheeks turned this bright red color and than she sat herself down in the desk in front of me. He hair smelled like cinnamon.

"Good morning class, my name is Mrs Rose and I will be your English teacher this year. Now I know what your all going to say but I just wanted to give you your first project of the year" The class groaned. "Oh don't do that, you don't even know what it's about yet. Okay what I'm going to do is put you in teams of two and I want you guys to interview eachother, find out which movie you partners like, their favourite ice cream, song etc."

That's not so bad I told myself.

"Okay, the first group is Jeremy and Violet, Lisa and Lesley you guys are together. Embry and Jenny you guys are together." I automatically searched around for this Jenny girl. And surprising enough is the was the girl with the cinnamon hair. She turned her seat so that she was facing me.

"Hi my name's Jenny but everyone calls me Jen. You must be Embry because you're the only person I don't recognize in the class." She smiled and pulled out a little notebook with a little wolf on the cover, I had to cover a laugh with a cough. She shot me a look. "Something wrong?"

" No nothing, I just didn't take you for a wolf loving person." I said

"Oh, yeah they have been my favourite animal since I was small." She said looking at the cover of her notebook.

"So, what's you favourite animal?" She said opening her book to a new page writing down my name at the top.

"I like wolves too." I said and she wrote that down. "What's your favourite color." I asked.

"I like emerald green." She answered "You?"

" I like blue." She wrote it down in her notebook. I looked into her eyes and I resisted the instinct to caress her cheeks wish my hands. Had I imprinted? Cause if I had this was the best feeling of my life.

Jen POV

He was beautiful the russet color of his skin matched perfectly with his dark brown eyes, And his hair looked so soft. He smelled like fall. As soon as I walked in I felt this pull towards him even though on a normal day I would usually avoid someone that size. When they were that big it usually meant trouble in my neighbourhood.

"So what's your favourite movie?" I asked

"Shawshank Redemption." He answered "Yours?"

" Romeo and Juliette, the one with Leonardo Di Caprio. Well actually I like any version of Romeo and Juliette, I like thinking there's a such things as true love out there." I said and than blushing, why did I feel so comfortable with this stranger?

"I'm almost a hundred percent sure that there is." He replied with a tone that hinted that he knew more than I did.

I really hope you guy like it so far pleeeaasseeee review.


	3. The Stubborn, The Brains and The Caring

"How was your first class" Quil asked.

'It was good, yours?" I answered as I tried to catch a glimpse of my cinnamon girl in the halls

"You-" Quil was cut short when Paul interrupted.

"The History teacher is a Vamp." That must have been the smell from this morning. "He has eyes like the Cullen's though, I don't think he knows about us but we should go talk to him after school, just so were all on good terms." Paul said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Good idea, we should let Sam know too." I said and then remembered Quil. "Quil, what were you going to say?"

"You imprinted didn't you?"

"How did you know?" I asked and Paul laughed.

"You smell a little different, kinda like how Sam and Jake smelled after they imprinted, it's like her smell combined with yours a little." Paul put his nose close to me and sniffed.

"She smells like cinnamon." He said and than scanned the crowed, looking for something. "It's her in the corner right?" I turned and saw he sitting in the corned, whipping tears from her eyes. I had to go to her.

"Whoa, calm down Embry." Paul said blocking me from going. I had to get to her, to console her, my heart felt like it was being crushed by weights. "You can't just go up to her like that, you'll scare her away. She doesn't live on the Rez, doesn't know the legends, it's too much at one time. Calm down, get to know her. Girls cry all the time, I'm sure it's nothing." Paul had a point. It would take me some time to explain everything to her. She wasn't one of the girls that grew up on the Rez. She wasn't prepared for something like this. She didn't know the legends. But I'd be sure to let her know.

Jen POV

That fucking asshole. I can't do this anymore. He always did that. I found him again lying in the cave which is a closed off area of the school where people go smoke up and do lines. I knew when I didn't see him with his usual gang he would probably be there so I went to go look for him.

"Michael?" I said pocking my head around the corner. I didn't like coming here but I had to check on him to make sure he was still breathing. I might have forgotten to mention that Michael's a drug addict, he'll do anything to get himself high. I don't even know why I deal with it, but if he left, I know I wouldn't have anyone. I heard a cough from the back corner and so I headed there. I found him lying on his stomach.

"What are you on this time?' I asked myself as I turned him over, his eyes were read and he looked about ready to pass out. I pulled out my water bottle from my bag and poured some on his face and gave him some to drink.

"You know your so pretty" He said, slurring his words. I hated when he did that. I had a crush on him since I was eight. We were playing soccer with some of the other boys in the neighbourhood. I always hung out with guys, girls have too much drama. I had scored the winning goal for my team, some of the boys on the other teams said some nasty stuff about my mom leaving and it hurt. Michael got all defensive and grabbed the kid and shoved his face in the dirt.

"Say anything like that again and I will make you eat it." Michael said and than came over to me whipping away my tears. I knew I would always love him no matter what he did.

"You shouldn't say stuff you don't mean." I murmured as I pulled him up so that he was sitting and leaning on the back wall.

' I always mean what I say.' He said taking a serious tone. " I love you Jen."

"Yeah well than stop sleeping and dating other girls." I murmured so that this time he wouldn't hear. He started to hum.

'You should skip until lunch, you looked too stoned to say your tired.' I said pulling his phone out of his schoolbag and putting it next to him. "Text me if anything." I said and walked out, I already felt the tears coming up to my eyes. I didn't want him to be an addict.

I remember the first time he OD on Oxy. I found him on the floor, I was so scared that something was going to happen. I walked to the girls bathroom in a haste but it was full and I didn't feel like dealing with rumours later on. So I whipped away my tears and walked away,

That's when I saw them. Embry was standing near these two other guys who could pass as his brothers. They all had the same skin color, eyes and build. Embry looked pissed off because one of his brothers was in his way, trying to reason with him. I took this as a chance to try and get closer to him. Something was telling me we would really good friends.

"Hey Embry." I said as I got closer and any anger he seemed to have had disappeared.

"Hey Jen." He smiled.

"How's your first day going?"

"Pretty good." He smiled and was interrupted by one of the guys who cough for acknowledgment. "Oh sorry, um these are my brothers Paul and Quil." He said pointing to the two.

"Quil, that's a really cool name.' I smiled and that made the one who I was guessing was Quil smile too, seemed he didn't get that often. "I was just wondering if you guys wanted to have lunch with me, I mean this schools not that bad they let you leave at lunch. I could show you guys some cool places with good food that gives student prices." I said getting a little nervous I hadn't though I was actually going to ask. My cheeks turned a little pink.

"Sure." They all said at the same time.

"Great well my locker number is 689. So if you want you can come meet me there at lunch." I smiled "Anyways the bell should ring any second. I'll see you guys later." I said and headed towards my French class.

When I got there I took a seat in the back, I hated going to French class. I already knew how to speak it. For god's sakes I grew up with a French Grandmother. I kept my eyes on the door to see if anyone I knew was going to be in the class. I was more than surprised when I saw Paul and Quil walk in. They scanned the room and than found me. The took the seat in front of me and the on to my left. To the right was the wall.

"Hey guys."

"Hey." The answered looking a little nervous.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, just never spoke or heard anyone speak French before." Quil smiled uneasy.

"Yeah, I just don't like not being able to understand what people are saying." Paul added grumpily.

" I can translate for you guys if you want." I said.

"Thanks that would help a lot." Quil add "Paul says thanks too. Don't worry he's the stubborn one" He smiled and Paul shot him a look. "It's true." Quil laughed

" What does that make you? If Paul's the stubborn"

" Don't want to sound conceited, but I guess I'm the brains." He smiled.

" So you're the brains, Paul's the stubborn and what's Embry.'

"The caring." Quil said.

N/A; I hope you like it so far. I know it seems a little slow to start but just hold on a coupld more chapters and I promise there is something worth waiting for. Now I jut have one request. PPLEASE REVIEW. I mean I know there's not only one person reading because I got emails saying people added the story to their alerts. Because when you review it makes me happy. And when I'm happy I update more. J So please review.


	4. An Agreement

Jen POV

My first day wasn't that bad. I hung out with Embry, Paul and Quil after school. I have at least one of the guys in each of my classes except history.

The history teacher is actually pretty hot. He has this medium length brown hair and these beautiful topaz eyes. His voice is so soothing and he walked around so gracefully. Michael wasn't there during history so I guessed he left after I saw him.

When I got home, my brother Jesse was in the kitchen putting something in the oven. I live with him ever since my mom died and my dad disappeared. It's not that bad, he works nights so it's like living alone. He's pretty cool about letting me stay out late as long as I have my cell phone and he knows in what area of the town I'm in.

"Hey Jesse." I said as I put my bag down.

"Hey, well I have to go soon, but I put a lasagne in the oven, take it out it about half an hour. I'll probably end up crashing at Jack's so you are on your own tomorrow morning. I left money on the desk for your lunch tomorrow." He said as he walked into his room. Jack was my brothers best friend and he lived a couple of blocks from where him and my brother work so when they both work nights Jesse crashes there so he doesn't have to drive home late.

"Okay, thanks." I said as I followed him to his room and sat on his bed.

" How was your first day back?" He asked as he walked into the bathroom connected to his room, leaving it slightly open so we could still talk. But I knew he was getting changed into his work clothes.

" It was okay, made some new friends." I said as I rolled to the edge of the bed with his nightstand and took the picture of me, my brother and our parents that sits there collecting dust.

"Miss them?" Jesse asked, he was now standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Looking at me.

"Yea, you?" I asked turning to face him.

"Yea, I miss them too." He said and gave me a weak smile.

Embry POV

Me and the guys walked to the history teachers class at the end of the day. I saw Jen walking out of the class and she smiled at me. I smiled back but my protective instincts in the back of my head told me that I had to make sure this teacher was safe now because Jen was in his class.

I walked in first with Paul and Quil on my flanks. Since we came to montreal I had taken more of a alpha role.

"Can I help you boys?" The teacher asked wrinkling his nose, our smell probably getting to him. But it didn't look like he knew what we were. That was good.

"Can we cut to the crap? We know what you are." Paul said from behind me.

"Paul." I said warningly, I wanted this meeting to be as friendly as possible.

" You guys must be mistaken, I'm just a history teacher." He said flashing a smile which I'm sure is supposed to look reassuring.

"You're a vampire, and from the look of your eyes. You don't feed on humans." I said

"How would you know that? It's not good to assume boys." He said looking a little worried.

"Were not assuming, we know." Quil added.

"We are werewolves, and because of your wise choice not to feed on humans, we decided to give you a chance." I added

" That explains the smell." He said and it looked like he was trying to talk to himself.

" Hey, we can hear you. And your smell isn't to great either." Paul added

" So do we have an understanding?" I asked

* * *

Sorry it took me a while to update but so much has been going on. I'll try to update again soon PLEASSE REVIEW.


End file.
